User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 2
I ---- Evolved Pokemon That is a Shelgon meaning that Sawyer's Bagon has evolved into a Shelgon. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Great to see :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::That's great! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter as it will probably appear in the future. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Could you upload an image of Sceptile using Dragon Pulse? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't matter, Kyu uploaded some images. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:48, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Could you upload new images of the ones you tagged for deletion? the anime images. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:32, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I see... If it get confirmed on a few sites I go to, I'll upload the episode. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I didn't know you had links to Serebii? I have links to the webmaster (don't know his name). Anyway, I would look at Serebii's site to see new episodes but I would wait an hour or two since they uploaded the last fake then took it down. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, I think you should tell Serebii about the fake title of the first episode of XYZ being dubbed as the have "The Explosive Birth of Zygarde!" in the upcoming episodes corner. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:12, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay then. Also, can you tell Serebii about the episode I stated above in my previous message too :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:23, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I've just looked. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:32, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Don't worry, it's okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Sceptile Um, thanks Gamer.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:33, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:XYZ Episodes Ah alright if that's the case. Nah, I didn't get that information from the Bulbapedia forum. When I see there are English titles comfirmed for the new episodes, I always google them to make sure they are right. From the sites I saw on Google, they were tentative. Guess they got the information from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Great :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll have a look once I've uploaded the trailer to the episode, the one you uploaded. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know about the first one as it's been cut to the last second but the second one is Pin Missle. It's possible that both are Pin Missle. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:35, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Project... I think I have something for you. Since the uploads of images for episodes is mostly on hold, could you upload images for theme songs and songs? like the Team Rocket song. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:03, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you upload more images for the latest episode as there is only one, and the one was uploaded by you. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:33, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:51, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for voting and finishing the gallery :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) JasonL Who's Jason L? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :This is Lord your talking about? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean Jokeman20. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::So it's Jokeman20 your talking about then. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC)